beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Muirfield
Muirfield is a company who is known to be part of a medical experiment conducted in Afghanistan using DNA manipulation to make super soldiers. The experiment gave super strength to the soldiers but it spiraled out of control. As the experiment became a nightmare with uncontrollable changes in the soldiers, the company had to terminate the experiment and their human guinea pigs. Vincent Keller is a surviving soldier of this experiment. Catherine Chandler's mother, Vanessa Chandler, was part of this experiment, whether willingly or unwillingly she helped create the beast that Vincent is. Army Experiment The United States government contracted Muirfield to conduct a series of medical experiments on a small group of army recruits in early 2002. The aim was to create an army of super soldiers for the United States government, however, the experiment went horribly wrong. A number of army recruits, including Vincent, were injected with a serum capable of triggering genetic mutation, in a government operation designed to produce super-soldiers. The soldiers were not informed of the true nature of the experiment instead they were told the injections contained vitamins, antibiotics and steroids. The experiment was an apparent success as recruits quickly manifested superhuman strength and agility and heightened senses. However, there were some unforeseen side-effects. Since the cross-species DNA used to produce the serum was unstable recipients soon began involuntarily transforming into a raging beast when they experienced a rush of adrenaline. The beast-like transformation remains in effect until the adrenaline rush has ceased. While the recruits seemingly cannot control the onset of their transmutation, Vincent nonetheless displays a degree of self-control while in the beast state. He has targeted only Muirfield agents and criminals, or those who have threatened his loved ones or those closest to them. As his mutation continues and his animal DNA begins to become more dominant, it is not known if Vincent will be able to remain in control.It is not known if this trait is peculiar to Vincent or if other recruits could exercise similar restraint, since the status of the other recipients is still unknown. Shutting Down Muirfield Muirfield embarked upon a cleanup operation, an ongoing attempt to destroy all evidence of the project's existence and attempted to kill all the recruits who had been injected with the serum. Vincent is the only known fugitive. In 2003, Vanessa received a call from her eldest daughter Catherine, who was experiencing car troubles, asking for her help. While helping Catherine, two men pulled up and shot her dead because of her involvement in the project as head of the research team responsible for creating and administering the serum. They then tried to kill Catherine; however, Vincent killed them before they could. Muirfield Re-Surfaces Nine years later, when Catherine found Vincent, Muirfield found out and tried to capture Vincent. When Catherine started looking for answers, Muirfield sent some more agents to try and kill her. Vincent intervened again, saving her life and killing the agents. Agent Silverfox captured Catherine, and tried to get her to turn over Vincent in exchange for information on her mother. Initially, Vincent turned himself in to Silverfox, hoping to keep Catherine safe. However, Catherine stopped him, and Silverfox and the other agents were killed. Dr. Sorenson, Claire Sinclair, and Agent Kyle arrive, and get the help of Evan Marks to capture Vincent. They tell Evan that they're planning to kill Vincent in order to completely eliminate Muirfield. Initially, Claire tries to get Alex Salter, Vincent's ex-fiancée, to turn him over. When this plan fails, Kyle gets the help of Evan. After they capture Vincent, it's revealed that they're actually planning to kill Vincent to study his DNA so they can re-start the Muirfield experiments and create better super-soldiers. Evan finds out about this, and helps Vincent & Catherine escape, at the cost of his own life. Catherine finds out that Gabriel Lowan was an experiment of Muirfield years before when he was a child. Unlike Vincent, though, he needs to take medication in order to make sure he stays human. Muirfield finds out about Gabe, and Agent Reynolds arrives to find Gabe. Eventually, they corner Gabe at a compound, along with Vincent. Reynolds shoots Gabe, then captures Vincent and disappears with him. Reynolds has Vincent's memory wiped clean, and modifies his DNA to make him an assassin and use him to get rid of Muirfield once and for all. Ending Muirfield Vincent is sent on missions by Reynolds to get rid of any people associated with Muirfield. He first kills Li Zhao, the businessman and scientist whose business was bankrolled by the government to create Muirfield. Afterwards, Vincent takes out any beasts still alive who were created by Muirfield, including his fellow soldier, Zach Hayes. Reynolds then tries to kill Vincent by setting up a fake mission as a trap Vincent will walk into. Before he can, though, Catherine figures out the truth, and arrests Reynolds, effectively ending Muirfield and its existence. Known Personnel Notes *Vanessa Chandler is believed to have been killed by Muirfield men. *They have tried to kill Catherine Chandler and later threatened her to give up Vincent and his whereabouts. *They seem to have strong connections within the government, able to cover up their actions. They are able to track information digitally. *They destroyed Catherine's office computer when they tracked back her search for information about Muirfield. *The last time Alex Salter was seen, a Muirfield agent was trailing her. *Evan Marks gave his cross-species research to Muirfield because Dr. Sorenson promised him a position. Category:A to Z Category:Organisations Category:Antagonists Category:Events